Lost Music
by Hikari372
Summary: This is a story of a music producer who lost everything after an incident. Can't write long since I'm about to be disconnected right now!


**I'm back!**

**Better upload this before I got disconnected again from VPN. But what I want you to know is I only do one-shot story now.**

* * *

><p>Everything is begin with smiles and ended with tear, especially your life.<p>

NicoVideo is like Japanese version of YouTube. But this site is most popular with the comment feature and where Vocaloid Producer upload their works. Every hour, every day, a week or even a months they have a special ranking for Vocaloid itself.

Rin Kagamine was one of most popular producer song in this site under the name 'Lyca'. Her lyrics was described as to be emotional and realistic while her music sounds a bit rock style with guitar, drum and bass.

While humming the unfinished song, she adjusted the music node in her computer. This is her fun, combining different sound from different instrument, even it's only a program. It'll sounds so different if compared with solo performance. She took breaks every hour, watching the silver line of drizzle rain outside the window, listening silently to the serene water drops. This kind of weather boost her patience to slowly arrange the music. What a nice weather.

When the sun is setting, it's time for her to have dinner and go sleep. Most people would think she's lazy, but to her, sleep is no longer only a rest. She recreated music in her dreams and woken up once she finished arranged them and quickly noted it to her books. The most is only 5 times and average is 3 times, including the one which is forgotten when she's in middle of writing it. But this kind of habits of her didn't disturb anyone. After all, there's no one besides her in her house. She enjoyed her freedom of music to the fullest.

This time, at her 2nd woke up, she decided to rest her body until the next day.

Tomorrow at her school, the transfer students transferred to her class without earlier notification, or maybe it did but Rin didn't heard about it. Her earphones always attached to her ears unless they got confisticated. Another light-haired boy similar to hers and the pink-haired girl. The girl grabbed the attention the most not only because of her pink hair but also her beauty and slim body.

'That's probably what you called perfect girl, huh?' Rin said out of boredom.

When she swift her attention to the boy, she realized that the boy stared at her for a while and then averted his gaze. She felt confused about it, but immediately forgot anyway.

Days by days, she felt his stare intensifies. Unfortunately, his seat is right beside her. When she couldn't take it anymore, she asked whether he needs anything from her. But the answer is always faint 'No' or 'Nothing'.

'This guy really creeps me out!' thought her as she trying her best not to make eye-contact to him.

"Erm…"

"Wha—" Rin startled as he tried to talk to her. The guy looked surprised as well.

"D-Did I disturb you?"

"No, no, no! I'm just thinking something unimportant. What is it?"

"Ah… I just wondering what you are listening to since I almost never saw you paid attention in the class"

"This? I'm only listening to some music, and I DO listen to the teachers… *mumbles* sometime."

"…I'm sorry"

"It's okay. It's not something to apologize about. I just like music too much, far too much than another people I guess."

"I see, what song is it?"

"This?" Rin picked up her phone from her pocket "This is 'Orange' by Shounen-T. The only part I like is only the title. Overall, the music is slow and repetitive but it's pretty good for karaoke."

"That's the one who made 'Love Words' Ballad version right? I like that works better"

"Ah, you know about it? Then do you know about wowaka too? Oster? Kemu?"

"Well, I don't know all the producer, but I'm a fan of Lyca. I'm a fan of rock music and all her music is so good! Her strong point is the bass and guitar, that combination is so good!"

Rin surprised a bit, not only he talked more than before but also because he claimed to be a fan of her. This is the first time for her to meet herself a fan since she tried to keep away her career in music from her study which is always fail.

"You talk a lot, don't you? I like you! Every fan of rock is a friend of mine!"

"Really? I'm glad! Not a lot of people around me liked (obsessed to) rock music. Most of them only hear popular songs"

Len smiled happily (and cutely) enough to make Rin flushed a bit.

'Damn… after a good look, this guy is pretty cute' Rin thought.

After that they're getting closer and closer. A lot of time Rin almost blurted out that she's the one he admired. Luka, the other transfer student, also befriend with her. Surprisingly, she's actually Len's childhood friend. She also like music but not into rock music. Around 3 months after his transfer, he confessed to Rin, and she accepted. They began to learn about each other personally. Len has a younger sister while Luka has older sister and Rin is the only child. Len also told Rin that long ago, he and Luka went out, but he felt it is wrong so they broke up. Rin understanding that, told him it was okay, the past is the past.

Rin's house is the closest and the most free one so it somehow become their playground. At their first visit, they're amused with the neatness of her place. While Rin making snacks and tea for her guests, Len skimmed through Rin's music album and singles. To his surprise, there's no Lyca's album, despite Rin having complete song of Lyca on her phone. Curiously, he asked her when she came back from kitchen, and she answered lightly.

"There's no use buying something I created myself, isn't it?"

Panic, Confuse, and Joy mixed inside their head as they learnt their friend is one of most popular music producer. Rin tried to calm them down, said it's nothing but only her hobby. After calmed down, Luka told her that she's also a music producer, but an amateur one. She tried making one recently and hoping Rin would help her. Rin said that she only created rock music, so she didn't really know about others, but she'll happily assisted Luka if she can.

The happiness they felt is not last long.

The tragedy begin from one week before it.

Rin got news that both of her parents died from plane crash when they're about returned to Japan from America. It took three days for her to calm herself and the last two days, Luka and Len consoled her. Her aunts contacted her to come live with her in Hokkaido since without guardian, she can't live by herself. Rin told her that she need time to think about it. She had Len here after all.

Despite she almost finished her great song, she lost her motivation to complete it. But Luka and Len kept remind her how much her love in music. Luka herself sometimes visit her alone, tried to help her finished her song because the competition's deadline is near. Slowly Rin's hand begun to adjust music note again and her ears could hear the joy in music. Luka smiled happily seeing Rin making song again as she trying to hide something on her back.

The moment the result and entry was shown up, a scandal was happened. Another entry really sounds like Rin's song. The uploader name is 'Lune' and her song is like Rin's song with a bit editing. It becomes a hot issue on internet. Some believed that this Lune is the plagiator. But some didn't. A lot of debate happened in forum.

But about who's plagiator isn't really important, but Rin's name 'Lyca' had damaged in a lot of way. Seeing this, Rin decided to search everything about 'Lune'. The account is old but the uploaded video is too little. She tried to connect this Lune to other social media site and she found a name. Luka Megurine.

The next day, Rin called her 'friend' to the rooftop to talk about 'something important'.

"I see. You've still got guts to come." Rin said as she tried to look calm as she could. But the opponent looked a bit confused with it.

"Guts? Why? I don't think I have to fear someone like you"

"If you said that then I'm pretty sure you know why I called you here and you admit it."

"Admit what? I don't remember I do something wrong to you"

"You bitch!" Rin's patience running out. "You've copied my half-worked song right?! If you apologized when I asked nicely, I would forgive it! But that bossy attitude of yours really makes me angry!"

"Excuse me?! If you didn't have any evidence, I hope you didn't carelessly accuse me with a crime!"

"Wha—"

"Stop! Stop it right now!" Len yelled as he saw two girls begun their talk fight. "Calm down both of you! What exactly happened here?!"

"This friend of yours copied my piece and claimed it as hers! Can you believe it?!"

"What?! I didn't copied anyone's! Or rather, isn't it you the one who copied mine?!"

"Ha? Why would I want to copy an amateur work as yours?!"

"Oh, I don't know? Maybe there's someone who claimed to be professional got jealous at someone's work?"

"Enough! This conversation is something that you had to discuss with calm head. Don't accuse when you don't have any evidence!" Len warned.

'If it's evidence I have it!' Rin was about to say it before…

"And I don't think Luka is someone who would do that"

Crack.

Her faith on him crumbled.

"What? So you think that I'm the one who copied her work?"

"What I'm trying to tell is there's misunderstanding between you"

"Misunderstanding? Which part of it I failed to understand?" Rin's voice begun to shake. Her tears slowly fell gently from her eyes. She couldn't hold her anger and tear anymore. "Hey Len… whose boyfriend are you now? Even you said you love me, I know you still hanging with Luka to date places. I understand it's a bit awkward if two childhood friends suddenly didn't get touch with each other. I tried my best not to be a possessive girlfriend. But, for even once… can't you tried to act like my boyfriend?"

"What? I—"

"**I hate you**." Rin's voice is full of hatred. "I **despise** both of you so much. You **disgust** me. **Don't** you both **ever** come to my sight anymore. **Don't** come to my life. **Don't** breathe the same air as me. If you do, I'll make you **regret** you're still **alive**."

Rin slowly turned her back. Len couldn't do anything even if he tried, his body won't listen. His body feels cold. Her words is like ice. Sharp and cold. Every words struck at his heart painfully. He wanted to stop her, but he can't. He can't stopped her. Behind Len, the feeling of fear, guilt, and sadness mixed in Luka's head. Part of it was only to annoy her a bit, although the other part is mixed with jealousy. She actually could avoid this from happening, but she didn't. And when she wanted it, she can't.

Their relationship is over.

Days later, Rin still didn't come to school. She preferred calm herself in this lonely house than meeting the people she don't like. She had contacted her aunt about her transfer and she had completed every school administration she would need to prepare. She had packed all her things which is only little because a lot of her things she burned down. Her old song, her new song, the completed and uncompleted one, the one who always filled her rooms with papers, she burned all of them, without exception.

She had her laptop factory reset. So she won't even tried to keep the file on her laptop, software, or anything. Everything's clean, like when she use it for the first time. The one that used to be her love, her life, her everything.

'I can't even felt anything when I hear music. Why do I bother to keep them anyway… It's not like I'm going to continue this.' Rin thought.

Rin pondered in her room that's rather big now. 8 more hour, before tomorrow. She had a lot of time left. But she had nothing to do… or not.

'Oh yes, the internet… it still has my account.'

She opened her account, found her inbox full of messages. Most of them is encouragement to not get discouraged after this scandal. Other is just random rubbish talk and spam. Then she looked at one particular messages.

Subject : I know you won't but I want to apologize.

She knew the username and she felt disgusted. She wanted to immediately delete all her messages and closed her account. But there's still someone who believed in her and waited for her. At least they should deserve an announcement isn't it?

She turned on her phone, there's still at least a sound recorder, she sang a song, recorded it, and upload it to NicoVideo.

Again [Tried to sing]

Thank you for every messages you send to me! I'm very happy! But I'm sorry because due to some incident, I unable to upload in near time and perhaps forever.

I think I ever promised to upload a song that I sang myself (or probably not). It didn't have the music though (LOL). Please take it as a farewell from me. And again, thank you for supporting me!

"I need to apologize, don't I? Ah, I'm sorry  
>I couldn't say it properly and just kept worrying you<br>Everything happened that day, I'll carry it to tomorrow  
>I won't arrange it into order<p>

I pray that you'll understand  
>I quietly closed my eyes, I'm seeing things I don't want to see<br>Out of all pointless rumor, which was the first I heard?  
>Meeting twice means you're friends? Stop kidding me<p>

My red heart is burning in irritation inside me  
>But the truth is, I have high hopes ...for reality?<p>

They say we're living to make our dreams come true, but here I want to scream, can you hear me?  
>Because nothing goes off without a hitch... I have nowhere to return<p>

I'm always grateful for your kindness  
>That's why I want to be stronger (I'm on the way)<br>In order to move on, I welcome foes and friends"

* * *

><p><strong>The lyrics is from Again - YUI<strong>


End file.
